totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutalne rozpoczęcie! Cz.2
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek drugi Kamera pokazuje port wstydu, na którym stoi Chris. Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Dramatic Island. 24 zawodników zawiotało na starą, zaniedbaną i radioaktywnie napromieniowaną Wawanakawę, na której będzie się toczyć kolejny show! Powstały już pierwsze konflikty, przyjaźnie i inne tego typu rzeczy. Podzieliłem zawodników na dwa zespoły: Niebezpieczne Tornada i Spokojne Lornetki. zadanie odpuściłem naszym zawodnikom, ale dzisiaj już im tego nie daruje. Hahah. Jakie czeka zadanie naszych uczestników? Która drużyna wygra? A, która przegra i kogoś wyrzuci z programu? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania zapraszam do czytania drugiego odcinka The Dramatic Island! ''Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 5:00 Wszyscy zawodnicy jeszcze sobie smacznie spali, ale ich słodkie sny przerwał głośny ryk z lasu. Wszyscy się obudzili i nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Domki drużynowe 150px Drużyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad z trudem wstało z łóżek oprócz Joanny, która właśnie się gimnastykowała. Maddie: 'Co się dzieje? '''Joanna: '''Nie mam bladego pojęcia. '''Vegeta: '''Na pewno Chris coś znowu kombinuje. '''Victoria: '''Zgadzam się z tobą (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Muszę założyć z kimś sojsuz. Pytanie teraz z kim? ''Joanna wyszła z domku pobiegać. W międzyczasie Greg spał obok Nataszy. 'Greg: '''Czas zabrać jej stanik. ''Natasza się właśnie obudziła i zobaczyła ze spała bez stanika. 'Natasza: '''Aaa! Gdzie mój stanik?! '''Greg: '''Ja go mam. '''Natasza: '''Ty! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Greg mnie trochę przeraża i mam nadzieję, że to on odpadnie pierwszy. Nie chcę mieć wrogów, ale Greg musi się niestety do nich zaliczać. '''Natasza: '''Jak mogłeś?! I to wtedy gdy spałam! ''Natasza zdzieliła Greg'a pierszą lepszą rzeczą, czyli szafką. 'Natasza: '''Przepraszam. '''Greg: '... Tymczasem Lebrik i Zebrik ukradli ciuchy Sarze. 'Sarah: '''Lebrik! Zebrik! Oddajcie mi ciuchy! '''Lebrik: '''Nie! '''Zebrik: '''Bo jesteś fanką Beth! '''Sarah: '''I Bteh wy łamagi! '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Bteh! <3 '''Sarah: '''Ona jest taka słodka. ''Lebrik, Zebrik i Sarah się rozmażyli. W międzyczacie Patrick narzekał na Belle i Mikey'a. 'Patrick: '''Wy brudasy! '''Mikey: '''A nie kut*sy? '''Patrick: '''Nie! '''Bella: '''Zamknij się. ''I Bella użyła paralizatora na Patrick'u. 'Bella: '''Wreście cisza. '''Mikey: '''Ja też tak chce! '''Bella: '''Mówisz masz. ''I tym razem Mikey dostał pralizatorem od Belli. 150px Cóż wszyscy byli nie wypoczęci, ponieważ Christina wpuściła resztę drużyny o 4:00 xD. Jedynie Fernando i Christina byli wypoczęci.Christina wyszła z JoJo oraz Margaret do lasu się przejść. James właśnie podszedł do Nathan'a, który uspokajał Fernando. 'Fernando: '''Dlaczego akurat mnie to spotyka. '''Nathan: '''Uspokój się Fernando. '''Jmaes: '''Właśnie. Noc z Christiną to jeszcze nic złego. '''Fernando: 'Łatwo wam mówić bo to nie wy dostalicie marchewkę w du*ę. 'James & Nathan: '''O__O (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Muszę się pozbyć tego James'a. Dobrze wiem jaki on jest i nie ufam mu. '''James: '''Słuchajcie, a co powiecie na tajny sojusz? '''Fernando: '''Przeciw komu? '''James: '''Przeciw Margaret i Christinie. Co wy na to? '''Nathan: '''Zgadzam się, ale tylko dopóki one nie wylecą. '''Fernando: '''Okej mi to pasi. '''James: '''To dobrze. ''James odszedł od chłopaków. w międzyczasie Amelia pomagała uczesać włosy Rousemarie. 'Amelia: '''Masz naprawde ładne włosy. '''Rousemarie: '''Dziękuje. Ty też masz ładne. '''Amelia: '''Dziękuje za komplement. ''Do dziewczyn podchodzi Maggie. 'Maggie: '''Hej dziewczyny co porabiacie? '''Amelia: '''Czesze Rousemarie, a co? '''Maggie: '''A nic. '''Amelia: '''Aha. '''Maggie: '''Chcecie założyć sekretny sojusz przeciwko James'owi? '''Amelia: '''Dlaczego? Przecież on jest miły. '''Maggie: '''On tylko udaje miłego. Na pewno coś kombinuje. '''Amelia: '''Wybacz, ale nie zgadzam się na sojusz. '''Maggie: '''Okej, a ty Rousemarie? '''Rousemarie: '''Też się nie zgadzam sorki. '''Maggie: '''Wrrr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maggie: 'Kiedyś wreście przejżą na oczy. ''Tymczasem Rick, Junior i Boris rozmawiali ze sobą. 'Junior: '''Ale tu zajefajnie ziomki. Co nie? '''Rick: '''Jasne! Podoba mi się tu wszystko! '''Boris: '''Zamknijcie się. '''Junior: '''Ziomek wyluzuj. '''Boris: '''Zamknij się bo cię zabije. '''Junior: '''Serio? ''Boris rzucił nożem w Junior'a, ale ten zrobił unik. 'Junior: '''Pudło! '''Rick: '''Ale fajnie! Las 150px 150px ''Tymczasem Christina, JoJo i Margaret natknęły się na Joannę, która na nie wpadła. 'Joanna: '''Uważajcie jak chodzicie! Prawie bym się o was zabiła! '''Margaret: '''Ugh. To ty uważaj jak chodzisz ty neardeltańczyku! '''Joanna: '''Pożałujesz tego ty s*ko! '''Margaret: '''No dawaj jaskiniowcu! ''Joanna rzuciła się na Margaret. JoJo i Christina usiadły sobie na ziemie i zajadały się popcornem. 'JoJo: '''Ale fajne! '''Christina: '''Właśnie taka była noc z Fenrim. Ale dziwnie było gdy mu marchewka w tyłku utknęła. Nie wiem czemu mówił "Nie! To boli!"? A mnie to wcale nie boli. Dziwne, co nie? '''JoJo: '''JoJo to lubi! '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Powtarzam wszyscy! ''Wszyscy pobiegli na plac główny jak im kazał Chris. Plac główny 150px 150px Wszyscy zjawili się na placu główym, nawet Joanna, która była w połowie siniakach i Margaret, która była bez zęba i leciała jej krew z nosa. 'Chris: '''Koniec odpoczynku obozowicze, ponieważ czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie w tym sezonie! '''Maddie: '''Serio? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Rousemarie: '''Ale jest dopiero 6:30. '''Chris: '''No to co? '''Victoria: '''To, że powinniśmy jeszcze spać. '''Chris: '''Jezus. '''Maddie: '''My to nie Jezus. '''Chris: '''Widzisz i nie grzmisz! ''Nagle nad Wawanakwą powstały ciemne chmury. Widać było, że zbliża się na ogromną burzę. 'Chris: '''Dobra chodźmy wszyscy nad zabójczą zatokę! '''Victoria: '''Ale się postarałeś nad nazwą. '''Chris: '''Wiem. ''Wszyscy poszli na zabójczą zatokę. Zabójcza zatoka 150px 150px Wszyscy przyszli nad zabójczą zatokę. Zatoka była całkowicie zmieniona. Były tam dwie trybuny, gdzie zmieściło by się 6 osób. 'Chris: '''Witajcie w Zabójczej Zatoce! '''Maddie: '''Serio? Takie coś było przecież w Zemście Wyspy. '''Chris: '''Wiem i akurat dzisiaj mi się to przyda. A więc tak do tego zadania będzie mi potrzebnych 6 graczy od każdego zespołu. ''Z drużyny Tornad z szereg wyszli: Maddie, Victoria, Sarah, Lebrik, Zebrik i Greg, a z drużyny Lornetek: Fernando, James, Boris, Christina, JoJo i Margaret. 'Chris: 'Świetnie! Zatem pozostali członkowie drużyn wezmą udział w drugim wyzwaniu. A więc idźcie zająć swoje miejsca łamagi! Zadanie I 150px 150px Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.Na wielkim podeście stał Chris ubrany w garnitur, a reszta uczestników, która ni brała udział w wyzwaniu siedziała na plaży. 'Chris: '''A więc waszym zadaniem będzie odgadnięciem o jakiej postaci z ubiegłych serii mówie. Jeśli ktoś dobrze odpowie dostanie punkt, a jeśli źle to ta osoba zostanie wystrzelona, i gdzieś poleci. Gra ma 3 rundy i w każdej muszą odpaść dwie osobynie ważne z jakiej drużyny. Jakieś pytania. ''Wszyscy podnieśli ręce. 'Chris: '''Skoro nie ma żadnych pytań czas zacząć grę! Runda I ''Nagle zabrzmiała piosenka z "Najsłabszego Ogniwa". 'Chris: '''A więc pierwsza postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Kto lubi karate, uczyć się i kocha Leshawnę? '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Harold! '''Chris: '''1:0! Dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! ''Lebrik i Zebrik nacisnęli guziczek. 'Lebrik & Zebrik: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Teraz postać dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Kto zmoczył majtki pierwszego i ostatniego dnia szkoły? ''JoJo nacisnęła guziczek. 'JoJo: '''Greg! '''Greg: '''Ej to nie prawda! '''Chris: '''Przykro mi, ale to zła odpowiedź poprawna odpowiedź to Brick. Sorki, ale odpadasz. ''Chris nacisnął guzik i JoJo poleciała daleko, daleko stąd. 'Chris: '''Super! Już jedna osoba odpadła. Teraz postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Która z blondynek była głupia? ''Sarah nacisnęła guziczek. 'Sarah: '''Lindsay! '''Chris: '''Tak! 2:0! Dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Teraz postać dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Która z uczestniczek kochała Cody'ego? ''James nacisnął guziczek. 'James: '''to proste Sierra. '''Chris: '''2:1! Dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Teraz postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad. Kto puścił bąka na pierwszej i ostatniej randce w życiu? ''Greg nacisnął guziczek. 'Greg: '''Sam! '''Chris: '''3:1! Dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Teraz postać dla Spokojnych Lornetek. Kto udawał luzaka w 3 sezonie Totalnej Porażki? ''James nacisnął guziczek. 'James: '''Ezekiel. '''Chris: '''3:2! Dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Teraz postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad. Dokończciezdanie. "Osobowość wieloraką miał..." ''Lebrik i Zebrik nacisnęli guziczek. 'Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Cameron! '''Chris: 'Źle! I tym razem wasza dwójka odpada z wyzwania! Chris nacisnął guziczek i Lebrik wraz z Zebrikiem polecieli bardzo daleko. 'Chris: '''Okej! Czas na runde drugą! Runda II ''I znowu zabrzmiała muzyczka z "Najsłabszego Ogniwa". 'Chris: '''A więc czas na rundę drugą. wasze punkty są zerowane i dopiero pod koniec trzeciej rundy będą liczone z tamtymi. A więc czas na postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Jak miała na imię blondynka, która chroniła przyrodę? ''Greg nacisnął guziczek. 'Greg: '''Bridgette! '''Chris: 'Źle! Chris nacisnął guzik i Greg, gdzieś sobie poleciał. 'Chris: '''Czas na postać dla Spokojnych Lornetek. Kto wybił ząb Heather? ''Boris nacisnął guzik. 'Boris: '''Leshawna. '''Chris: '''1:0! Dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Teraz postać dla Niepsokojnych Tornad. Kto sabotował toksyczne Szczury w 4 serii? ''Victoria nacisnęła guzik. 'Victoria: '''Emm? Lightning? '''Chris: 'Źle! Bo poprawna odpowiedź to Scott! Sorki, ale wylatujesz. Chris nacisnął guzik, a Vicotria, gdzieś poleciała. 'Chris: '''A więc w grze została tylko 7 graczy! Maddie i Sarah musza się zmieżyć z resztą by zdobyć ułatwienie w następnym zadaniu dla swojej drużyny! A więc pytanie dla Niespokojnych Tornad. Dokończcie zdanie "Nierozłącznymi przyjaciółkami były..." ''Sarah nacisnęła guziczek. 'Sarah: '''Lindsay i Beth! '''Chris: '''Nie! ''Chris nacisnął guzik i Sarah, gdzieś poleciała. 'Chris: '''Postać dla spokojnych Lornetek. Kto miał dwie jaszczurki i była blada? ''Christina nacisnęła guziczek wraz z Margaret, james'em i Boris'em. 'Christina, Margaret, James & Boris: '''Dawn! Gwen! '''Chris: '''Pierwsze słowo się liczy, a więc papa! ''I Chris nacisnął znowu guziczek i cała czwórka poleciała bardzo daleko. 'Chris: '''Czyli Fernando kontra Maddie? Hmm? Dobra. Czas na postać dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad. Kto był modelem w Totalnej Porażce? '''Maddie: '''Justin! '''Chris: '''1:0! Dla Niebezpiecznych Tornad! Czas na postać dla Spokojnych Lornetek! Kto jest najbrzydszą postacią Totalnej Porażki? '''Fernando: '''Harold. '''Chris: 'Źle! I tak oto kończymy zadanie I, które wygrywają Niebezpieczne Tornada! Wygrały jednym punktem! Po chwili Chris nacisnął guzik i Maddie oraz Fernando zostali wystrzeleni. 'Chris: '''A do waszej dwunastki zaraz dołącze. Plaża 150px 150px ''Do zawodnikow przed chwilą przyplynął Chris z 6 butlami tlenu, które starczyły by tylko na 5 minut. 'Joanna: '''Po co te butle? '''Chris: '''Będą potrzebne do ostatneigo zadania. '''Joanna: '''Aha. '''Chris: '''Waszym drugim zadaniem będzie wytrzymaniem jak najdłużej w wodzie. Niebezpieczne Tornada dostaną te butle, które im pomogą wytrzymać tam tylko 5 minut, a potem jesteście zdani na siebie. '''Vegeta: '''Wow. Dzięki. '''Chris: '''Musicie wytrzymać tam 10 minut. A i uważajcie na Kła oraz idźcie się przebrac w stroje kompielowe! ''Wszyscy poszli się przebrać do domku. Zadanie II 150px 150px Po 10 minutach każdy był już na plaży. 'Chris: '''Wygra osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma w wodzie! tak więc zobaczy kto wygra, a kto przegra! ''Wszyscy weszli do wody. 'Chris: '''Ciekawe kto najdłużej wytrzyma w wodzie. ''Po 3 minutach z wody wyszła Rousemarie, Maggie, Amelia, Junior oraz Nathan. 'Chris: '''No proszę, a jednak prawie cały zespół Spokojnych Lornetek wyszedł z wody. '''Maggie: '''To było straszne! Mam mokre włosy! i i mój makijaż! '''Rousemarie: '''Nie martw się wszystko będzie w porządku. '''Maggie: '''Serio? '''Rousemarie: '''Oczywiśćie. ''Maggie uśmiechnęła się do Rosuemarie. Po 4 minutach z wody wyszła kolejna piątka graczy, ale juz z przeciwnej drużyny, czyli Patrcik, Vegeta (cały pogryzony przez Kła), Bella, Mikey i Natasza. 'Natasza: '''Ciebie naprawdę powaliło. '''Chris: '''Pff. ''Po 10 minutach z wody wyszedł Rick, a po nim Joanna. 'Chris: '''Niebezpieczne Tornada dziś wygrywają nietykalność! '''Niebezpieczne Tornada: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''A z wami Spokojne Lornetki widzę się na eliminacji. ''Wszyscy poszli. Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: '''Sorki amigo, ale muszę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Zawiodłem się na tobie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Junior: 'Ten dziwak jest dziwny ziomki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Niech lepiej nie głosują na mnie, tylko na to coś. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Idiotka. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rick: 'Lubię placki. :P (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Christina: 'Ferni. <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: 'Proszę wybacz mi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maggie: 'Czas na zemste. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Amelia: 'Głupio mi jest na niego głosować. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'JoJo: JoJo lubić Ferni. <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Margaret: 'Frajer. Ceremonia 150px ''Cała drużyna Spokojnych Lornetek zajęła swoje miejsca na pieńkach. Przed obozowiczami stał Chris z tacą pełną jedenastu pianek. 'Chris: '''Nie tego się spodziewałem po was no, ale mówi się trudno. '''Maggie: '''Mów co masz powiedzieć i zakończmy tą szopkę. '''Chris: '''Ok. Dzisiejszego wieczoru pianki otrzymają Fernando, Christina, JoJo, Amelia i Nathan! ''Rzucił im pianki, a oni je złapali i zjadli. 'Chris: '''Kolejne pianki dzisiejszego wiecozru otrzymują Rousemarie, James, Boris, Maggie i Margaret! ''Rzucił im pianki, a oni je złapali i zjadli. 'Chris: '''No i została najsłabsza dwójka. Rick i Junior. A ostatnią piankę dzisiejszego wieczoru otrzymuje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Junior! ''Rzuca mu piankę, a on ją łapie. 'Rick: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Sorki ziom, ale miałeś aż 8 głosów. '''Rick: '''Jak to? '''Chris: '''Tak to. Udaj się do ... ''Po chwili przychodzi z Chef z wielkiem bejsbolem. 'Chef: '''Bejsbola wstydu! '''Rick: '''Co?! ''Chef walnął bejsbolem w Rick'a i ten, gdzieś poleciał. 'Chris: '''I tak oto została tylko 23 zawodników. Jakie czeka następne wyzwanie dla naszych obozowiczów? Kto wygra? A kto przegra? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Eksluzywny klip ''Kamera pokazuje lecącego Rick'a. 'Rick: '''Jakim cudem odpadłem pierwszy. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Rick: '''E tam. Nie ważne. ''Nagle ptak puścił bombe na Rick'a. 'Rick: '''Ochyda. ''Rick ląduje na jakieś wyspie. ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki